Pokémon Shipwreck/(Transcript)
(episode opens) *Narrator: Holy Titanic!! Just as a Pokemon pirating plan is prevented by Ash and his friends, catastrophe strikes the St. Anne! The cruise ship capsizes with them trapped on board! Team Rocket also faces the same horrible fate as the once proud St. Anne plunges deeper and deeper into the depths of the sea! Could this be how it ends?! *Ash: (V.O.) Pokemon Shipwreck! *(The storm has past and morning has come, and a police boat, along with a PDU commissioned boat arrive at the sight where the St. Anne capsized. However, it's not a search party, it's a memorial. For both the police and the PDU believe our heroes to be dead) *Officer Jenny: At first, we thought that all the passengers had gotten safely off the ship, but we just discovered that 17 people are missing. Ash Ketchum, Misty, Brock, Jessie, James, PDU Agent and multi-region Pokemon League champion Ben, Liam, Yui Hirasawa and her sister Ui, Ritsu Tainaka, Mio Akiyama, Tsumugi Kotobuki, Azusa Nakano, Nodoka Miyazaki, Jun Suzuki and Sawako Yamanaka. It makes all of us sad to think that these Pokemon trainers, both young and old, and a member of such an astute branch of law enforcement had their promising careers cut tragically short. May these flowers honor your memory. (tosses the flowers into the sea) And now, the director and the agents of the PDU have some words to say in regards to and in honor of their fallen agent. *PDU Director: Thank you, Jenny. Me and my fellow agents were all touched by Ben's enthusiasm, his passion, and his love for Pokemon. He had an incredible way of making a Pokemon feel safe after whatever it went through. Some of the agents here with me have some words to say for their friend. *PDU Agent #1: Ben was like a brother to me. I grew up watching him in the Pokemon League championship match years ago, and it was he who helped me and my Pokemon form an even deeper bond. *PDU Agent #2: I don't think words can describe how Ben impacted my life. He showed me that a person's love for Pokemon can mend even the greatest heartaches. I lost my family in a terrible house fire, but it was Ben that helped me get up and make sure that nothing like that happened to anyone else. *PDU Agent #3: Throughout the entire world, there comes along a person like Ben only once in a lifetime. (starts breaking up) I can't begin to describe how much Ben meant to me as a fellow agent and as a friend. And just as fast as he would leap into action, he was gone. Within a storm, he was taken. So whenever a storm blows in, I'll think about you Ben, and how you put your life on the line to stop Team Rocket from taking away the one thing that united us as friends. (buries his head in the shoulder of another PDU agent.) *PDU Director: And so, with our thoughts and prayers going out to his friends and family, it is with a heavy heart that we lay these flowers down upon PDU agent Ben's final resting place. Goodbye, old friend. (with a tear in his eye, he tosses the flowers into the water) *Officer Jenny: A salute! *PDU Director: Agents! Salute! *(all the police officers and PDU agents salute as the trumpet players play "Taps" as a final farewell. However, down near the bottom of the sea) *Brock: Hey, Ash! Answer me! *Misty: Wake up, Ash! Wake up! *Ben: Come on, Ash! Speak to me! *Azusa: Say something. *Pikachu: Pika pi. ("Please wake up.") *Liam: Come on, buddy. *Ritsu: Wake up, Ash! *Chupy: Pi chu chu. ("Please get up") *(Ash soon opens his eyes) *Ash: Wha? *Nodoka: (Ash's POV) You feeling okay? *Nodoka's Ralts: Ral ralts? ("You alright?") *Brock: Hey, you feeling okay, Ash? *Ash: Wha? Oh, brother! What are you talking about "am I feeling okay"? You guys are the ones who are upside down. *Misty: You're definitely the one upside down. *Ash: Huh? (realizes that Misty is right) *Ui: Uh oh. *Misty and Mio: Look out! *(Ash falls and lands on Pikachu) *Pikachu: Pikachu ("I got you.") *Ash: Will someone tell me what in the world happened? *Liam: Just take a look out the window. *Ash: Huh? Fish swimming? This can't be! But that must mean, that this ship has sunk! *(Meanwhile, Jessie and James are in a dream state where they believe themselves to be on a beach) *Jessie: To protect the world from devastation. *James: To unite all peoples within our nation. *Jessie and James: To denounce the evils of truth and love. To extend our reach to the stars above. *Jessie: Jessie. *James: James, the perfect tan. *Jessie: There's nothing like a tropical vacation. *James: The blue sea. *Jessie: The white sand. *James: And the blazing sun above. *Jessie: (sighs) The sun. *James: Yes, the blazing sun. Fiery and burning. And burning. Burning. Burning! *Jessie: Something's really burning! *Meowth: You two picked a bad place for a nap! *(The two soon wake up and see two streams of fire burning their hair and start screaming in pain and panic until they douse the flames with two burst water pipes) *Jessie: Why is everything upside down? *Meowth: The ship capsized and sank while you two were sleeping. *Jessie: What? *James: We've got to abandon ship immediately! *Meowth: I'm afraid it won't be so easy to get off while the ship's underwater. *James: (screams) The ship sunk! We're doomed! *Jessie: Calm down, James! I've already thought of a way to get us out of here. Ekans! *(Ekans materializes) *Jessie: Ekans, Acid! Open a hole in the floor, we'll use it to escape! *Meowth: Wait! Don't do that! *(However, Ekans uses Acid and water comes shooting out of the hole. causing Team Rocket to block the hole) *Meowth: Didn't I tell you numskulls we're sinking? You think we need another hole on this ship? *(Soon, the whole corridor floods. Meanwhile) *Ash: What are we supposed to do? The ship's leaking everywhere! *Misty: We've got to keep calm! As long as there's air in here, it'll take time to fill up with water. *Brock: Sure, but we better not waste any time escaping. *Ben: But that's the thing, how much time do we have? *Ritsu: *Mio: YAAAAAAAAAAH!! *Liam: Mio, what's wrong? *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *-